The runaway demon
by fangirl4life03
Summary: Beast Boy jokes around in a battle with Cinderblock. Of course he almost gets killed until the sorceress saves him. Soon Beast Boy realizes how short life can be and is full of confidence to tell the love of his life how he truly feels, but what if she keeps running away?
1. Chapter 1: Joking around and sacrificing

_**I'm sorry! I told myself I will not make anymore stories until at least two of my other stories are complete. I just couldn't help it. This idea has been on my mind for awhile now and I couldn't help but make it. So, let's get this story going!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans *sigh***_

Third Person

It was a lovely sunny day in Jump City. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people in Jump City Park were under attack.

Well, maybe not so lovely.

Cinderblock was at it again. Pretty much for no reason. He was destroying random things because, well, he's Cinderblock. When will he ever learn to stop?

"Titans Go!" The furious leader of the Teen Titans yelled.

Cyborg, the mechanic of the team, aimed his sonic cannon at Cinderblock, which he dodged. He shot a few more but none succeeded their mission. Cyborg pulled out his newest weapon. It was like his sonic cannon but instead it was purple and blue. With the push of a red button, it turns into multiple cannons.

"Now's a good time to test this baby out." Cyborg pushed the red button and pulled the trigger as small white sonic power joined together to make one big one. Cinderblock eyes went wide as it came towards him. After the blast, smoke was everywhere. Cyborg coughed as the smoke cleared. He saw no sight of Cinderblock, that was until a kick came towards his face and he landed into a cotton candy stand.

Starfire, the alien of the team, flew towards Cinderblock and started to punch him in the face.

"This should teach you the lesson of hurting friend Cyborg!" She yelled as her eyes turned green.

Cinderblock lost his balance and fell to the ground. Starfire looked at the now beaten Cinderblock. Even though he was a villain, she felt like she went to far. She flew to its side and her eyes filled with worry. Well, for a second.

Cinderblock grabbed Starfire in his hand and got off the ground. He snickered as Starfire struggled to get out of his grasp. She closed her eyes. As they opened, they were full of anger. She shot Star bolts from her eyes as he dropped her. She flew back up before hitting the ground and zoomed towards him.

He caught sight of her and punched her. She started to drop to the ground. If it wasn't for all the pain, she'll probably be able to fly and save herself. She felt the ground getting closer and closer, until she felt herself in Robin's arms. She smiled and he returned it.

Beast Boy, the joker of the team, turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and swung his tail at Cinderblock. He tumbled back a little and charged at Beast Boy, who turned into an eagle and flew above him. He swooped down and turned into a canine and peed on his foot. Oh that Beast Boy, he always has to joke around. But why in the world did he joke around at this moment? Was it to get a certain sorceress attention? Maybe to try to get her to smile? This wasn't the time for that.

Cinderblock looked down to see the canine and grabbed for it but it ran off as Cinderblock chased it. After a few minutes passed, Cinderblock was tired. The canine stopped in its tracks and turned into Beast Boy.

"Oh come on Cinderblock! You know you can do better than that!" Beast Boy teased. He turned into a sloth and laid on the grass. He knew the teasing would get to Cinderblock so he had to turn back to fight him off, but once he's a sloth, it's hard to turn back.

Everyone knows how lazy sloths are. Finally, Beast Boy found the strength to turn into human form.

He laughed and turned towards Cinderblock who now had his fist coming down to him. Beast Boy eyes went wide as he thought of something quick, but was pushed out of the way.

He fell to the ground and looked up to see Cinderblock's fist over whoever his saver was. He saw part of a blue cloak and a pale hand. His heart stopped for a second when he realized who saved him.

"Raven!" he yelled as he lost control to the Beast.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Don't get mad, I know it's short, but I decided to make all my first chapters short. (Except oneshots) So you guys know Raven sees herself as a demon, but in this story, Beast Boy sees her as an angel. So, after you guys read the second chapter, I will like to know if I should stick with The runaway demon, or change it to the runaway angel. You guys can wait to the next chapter to tell me or you can tell me now if you want. I'll really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Beast Boy: Will Raven be ok?**_

 _ **Me: How am I suppose to know? I don't plan my stories.**_

 _ **Beast Boy: Wait, so-**_

 _ **Me: Let me put it this way, I don't write on paper then type it up, I just type.**_

 _ **Beast Boy: Oh ok, you don't even think about what will happen next?**_

 _ **Me: Nope, I just go with the flow.**_

 _ **Beast Boy: Cool**_

 _ **Me: Yep, well next chapter will be up soon! until next time my pretties!**_

 _ **-Kim**_


	2. Chapter 2: Regret

Third Person

Why Robin? Why did he have to make sure Starfire didn't make anything that'll kill somebody? It's always him. He watched as Starfire pulled out mustard and tried to put it on the macaroni. Robin pulled out one of his flying disk and threw it at mustard. The mustard dropped out of Starfire's hand and onto the floor. Thank goodness it wasn't one of his exploding disk. Starfire looked as if she was full of rage.

"Stupid Robin! That was the last bottle of the mustard! You need a timeout!" Starfire eyes turned green and she flew in the air and aimed one of her Star bolts at him, which he dodged.

These two has been at it for awhile. They were worst than Raven and Beast Boy. Every since Robin was dumped by his ex girlfriend Sunshine, he has been taking it out on Starfire since she basically got between him and Sunshine.

Robin brought out his staff ready to show Starfire to not mess with him until…

"Man! I'm sick of you two! You guys are always fighting! Just stop there's no point in it! Instead of doing that, you guys should be worried about Rae and BB!" Cyborg yelled while slapping some sense into Robin and yanking Starfire from the air.

Oh right, Raven and Beast Boy…

-Medical Bay-

Beast Boy's eye shot open and looked at his surroundings. When he realized he was in the medical bay, he tried getting up but couldn't since he was strapped down like the last time he was Beast. He started to wonder what could Beast have done this time until his mind reflected on Raven.

"It's all my fault. I should've never joked around, she wouldn't be hurt right now." He said aloud.

"She'll be ok BB." Beast Boy looked to the door to see Cyborg heading towards him.

"What happened when Beast took over?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, he attacked Cinderblock and was winning at first until Cinderblock took an entire tree and hit him with it. The rest of us, minus Raven, took him down. You were still in Beast form but he wouldn't let us help him so we had to strap him down. When he saw Raven he tried to get out of it so we stuck a needle in him and you turned back to yourself but since you and Beast are basically the same, the needle affected you too."

"Oh, where is Raven?" Cyborg pointed to his right and Beast Boy slowly turned his head and was greeted by an unconscious Raven. She wasn't in her healing trance yet which made him kind of panic but he didn't show it.

"Don't worry man," Cyborg started as he unstrapped him, "she'll be fine. Now, would you excuse me, I have to deal with Starfire and Robin." Cyborg finished as he left the medical bay.

Beast Boy's POV

I walked up to Raven and sat beside her. I feel like this is all my fault. If I would've known she was trying to push me out of the way, I would've never let her. She means the world to me. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the medical bay and headed to the common room.

"Man! I'm sick of you two! You guys are always fighting! Just stop there's no point in it! Instead of doing that, you guys should be worried about Rae and BB!" Cyborg yelled.

"Why worry about me?" My teammates looked towards me with worry all over their faces.

"Beast Boy, while Beast was in charge, he ended up loosing a lot of blood, which means you did to." Robin said.

"So what's that supposed to mean? I'm dying or something?" Beast Boy asked in a worry way.

"No! Of course not! You're just really weak" Cyborg said.

"I feel fine, actually I've never been better." I lied. On the outside, I looked fine but on the inside, I felt like I got hit by a truck.

"You might feel the fine friend Beast Boy, but deep down inside, you are feel with the pain. I am not the sure how to do the explaining. Friend Cyborg can do the explaining better than me." Star said.

"Well, I can't explain now, I have to go check on Raven," Cyborg walked towards me, "Keep an eye on those two." He whispered to me and left the common room.

"Beast Boy, tell Starfire she can't put mustard in everything she puts in her mouth!" Robin yelled.

"Robin! You have been the glorbnob! When someone does the acting of the glorbnob on my planet, we make them do the suffering by making them eat gross food and make noises that are the torturing!" Starfire yelled back.

"Ok one, that's not what we do on earth, and two, basically you've been making me suffer since the team was formed." Robin said while smirking. Starfire no longer had a face with anger written all over it. Instead, her face was unreadable, like Raven sometimes. She had no emotion at all. She turned on her heel and walked out of the common room.

"Umm, Robin, you might've went to far this time. I can tell because Raven gave me that same look once and didn't speak to me for awhile. I learned something about girls. When something is bothering them, they hide it and pretend like nothing is wrong, but deep down inside, it's hurting them. Starfire cares for you a lot. When she interfered with your date with Sunshine, she was just being protective." Robin looked at me in shocked. I know it's crazy for me to just end up being serious. To be honest, there's a lot to learn about me.

"I'll see you later." Robin said and walked out of the common room.

I stood in the same spot for a few minutes thinking. It's been awhile since Raven gave me that look. I didn't know why but I was glad. She has actually been acting different lately. Not in a bad way but a good way. The last time she actually threw me out a window was like half a year ago. She never opened up like I wanted her to but she did come out of her room often. I'm not sure what made her want to but whatever it was, It made me happy.

Third Person

 _Nevermore_

"So, what you're saying is-"

"You're going to be unconscious until you do it." Knowledge said while interrupting Raven.

"Yeah Rae-Rae! You have to do it now! Don't be afraid." Happy said.

"Yeah Raven, be brave!" Brave yelled.

"How did you figure this out Knowledge?" Raven asked. Knowledge adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

"According to this book that was in the library, it tells me more about-"

"My powers?" Raven interrupted as Knowledge nodded.

"It also tells about emotions."

"So, since I became unconscious because of, you know, the best thing to do is-"

"I have a question Knowl-oh hi Raven." Raven turned to the left to be greeted by an emotion in a light purple cloak. Raven didn't even have to guess, she knew exactly which emotion this was.

"How long Knowledge?" She asked in a demanding voice. Knowledge knew what she was asking but she waited a few minutes until Raven's expression softened.

"Three months."

"And you never told me why?"

"Because I knew how you'll react."

"Did you think about how I'll react if you didn't tell me?"

"Of course. Truth be told, I rather you'll be mad instead of worried." Raven mouth opened to say something but instantly closed it. Knowledge was right. She knew if she would've told her she'll definitely be worried.

"I-I th-think you should've t-told her Kn-Knowledge." Timid said while hiding behind Brave.

"No, I understand Knowledge. Ok, I'm going to do this. I just hope this works. Knowledge, later on you can't let me know more ok?" Raven asked as Knowledge nodded.

"I need you guys to leave me alone so I can have peace." They looked at each other before nodding and walking back to their domains, all except one.

"So you know who I am?" Raven nodded. The emotion smiled and walked away.

"Well, let's get started."

…..

Beast Boy sat beside Raven while holding her hand. He felt like this was all his fault. If he was being serious, this would've never happened. All he wanted was her attention, he got it, just not the way he wanted it.

Every now and then, she'll move and mummer something but he couldn't understand. He already alerted Cyborg about it when he came back in for a few minutes. He said she wasn't in a comma, just unconscious. Beast Boy felt like something was happening but just didn't know why. He loved Raven, more than just a teammate, more than just a friend.

He felt her stir again and was hoping she'll awake this time. A sigh escaped his mouth once he realized she wasn't coming back to reality yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Robin.

"I know how you're feeling right now. I've noticed how you've always tried getting her attention. Seeing her like this must really hurts you. But don't worry, she'll be fi-"

*BEEEEEEP*

"Cyborg! Get in here now! We're loosing her!" Robin yelled. As on cue, Cyborg burst into the medical bay door with Starfire behind him.

Cyborg rushed to Raven's side and tried to see if it was just a misunderstanding happening. After realizing the wires and everything else was in place, his head dropped.

"She's gone." Starfire immediately started crying, Robin punched the wall, Cyborg let himself fall into a chair on one of the sides of the bed, and on the other side Beast Boy just stared. This couldn't be happening. He was hoping this was all a bad dream. He looked down to Raven and tried not to cry.

Cyborg got out of his chair and was ready to pull the plug until a familiar sound filled their ears.

The heart monitor.

Everyone slowly turned towards the bed and saw a moving Raven until her eyes opened.

"Do you guys have to stare at me like there's a huge pimple on my forehead?" Raven asked.

"We thought we lost you Raven. The heart monitor stopped. Out of nowhere, it started back. I'm not complaining. You're alive!" Cyborg yelled while ruffling her hair and walking out.

"I am the happy you are the alive friend Raven! I should do the cooking for the celebration!" Starfire yelled and flew out of the medical bay.

Robin's gaze was on Starfire as she exited and turned his attention back to Raven. He wasn't really good with words so he gave a nod with a smile. She returned it as he left.

Raven looked towards Beast Boy and met his gaze. His emerald eyes were fill with worry. She slowly took his hand and smiled to show she was ok. Beast Boy felt his heart skip a beat for two reasons:

1\. She was holding his hand.

2\. She was smiling.

"Raven, this is my fault you're in here. If I would've-"

"Don't blame yourself for this Gar, you were just being yourself. I'm the one who decided to risk my life for yours. You can't blame yourself for a choice I made." Raven said while squeezing his hand.

"You would've never had to do that if I was being serious." Beast Boy said while looking down. Raven knew if she didn't change the subject, he'll go on for hours about how bad he felt.

"You don't look so well Gar, let me heal you." Raven pulled Gar onto the bed and raised his shirt up and saw a huge bruise with blood on his side.

"Rae I'm fine. You should be healing yourself anyway."

"You are not fine," Raven said while still looking at the bruise, "plus, I don't need healing." Light blue power appeared on her hands and moved them towards Beast Boy's skin.

"But Rae-"

"No buts Gar, I was still conscious when Cinderblock and Beast started fighting. I saw how he was thrown around and knew that you'll have bruises." Beast Boy was quiet and let her finish healing him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. His hand reached out and started rubbing her hair. He saw a small smile appear on her face as butterflies filled his stomach.

The changeling started to reflect on what he just experienced a few minutes ago. He lost the love of his life. But here she is, alive. He didn't know how it happened but he was happy. Thinking about this made him gain confidence. Confidence to tell her how he really feels about her. Life can be short sometimes. He couldn't waste another minute, he had to tell her.

"Raven, when I first met you, I thought you were just another regular girl. Then once I realized how you shut everyone out, I just wanted to see the real you. I know you're a girl who's different from everyone else. After annoying you to get you to try to open up, I felt bad. I had a feeling the way I messed with you made you get irritated. But it was for a good cause, I just wanted to see the girl under the cloak. (Author's Note: Keep those minds out the gutter). I finally realized, that's not the only reason why I annoyed you."

Raven turned her head towards me motioning for me to continue.

"I wanted your attention, and I wanted you to know how I felt. Raven I lo-"

"Whoa. L-look at the time, I-I should get to bed. Goodnight Garfield." Before he could say anything, Raven already ran out the door. He knew he totally messed their friendship up.

Beast Boy's POV

I walked to the common room and collapsed on the sofa. I totally blew it. She knew exactly what I was going to say. I just couldn't help myself. I felt like if I didn't tell her soon something would happen. I wasn't even afraid to get rejected, I just wanted her to know.

She's an angel to me. She's the daughter of Trigon, so what? Just because her dad is rotten doesn't mean she is. I always had good feelings about her, they were never bad. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way. She knows now but I didn't get to tell her the way I wanted to. There's no way I was giving up on telling her the right way, rather she rejects me or not.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Ok I was going to write more for this chapter but it's getting late. So change of plans, you guys already know that I gave the option of keeping the title or change it to The Runaway angel. Either you guys can wait for more stuff to happen to see which one fits best, or you can decide now. Let me know please!**_

 _ **So I'm on spring break so I hope I can do two more chapters before it's over. So until next time lovely readers!**_

 _ **-Kim**_


End file.
